1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image forming apparatus and image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a direction text for operating an image forming apparatus, directions for performing services are described in XML (Extensible Markup Language). In a system, the direction texts have been stored in a server device, and upon selecting one of the direction texts, one or more services described in the selected direction text are performed by one or more job executing devices. In the direction text described in XML, setting parameters can be described.
An image forming apparatus such as multi function peripheral has an operation panel that contains a display device and an input device. This display device displays a user interface screen. The user interface screen mainly has components such as button. The user interface screen is displayed in terms of program control. In general, a program is generated by compiling a source file described in a programming language such as C or Java with API (Application Program Interface) in the image forming apparatus. The program has been stored in advance as an executable program.